


Visionary

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Colors, F/M, Five is a dick, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sibling Incest, Soulmates, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Five touched her hand, it was a small, barely noticeable touch, just a half a second- and well her whole world lit up with a flair of color and all she could do was stare.Five quickly retracted his hand, tearing the color from her and made no indication such a experience had occurred to him. And well, of course she knew there wasn't a way for him to have- for he had always seen color- since dad did what he did....Or The World Is Black and White Unless you're touching your Soulmate AU! Except it's all messed up because of Reggie.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 16
Kudos: 181
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Klaus picked at his teeth for a moment before rubbing his finger on his pants. His pencil fell off his lap and rolled on to the floor next to her and she stared at it for a brief moment. Her violin on her right side leaning on her and the pencil on her left.

"I got it-" she starts as she reaches out her hand to pick up the pencil but before she can even comprehend what's happening a bright light forms beside her and Five pops out, fingers brushing against hers as he picks up the pencil.

"Oh," is all she can say as her world lights up around her, color filling her vision until she's sure she's not even breathing anymore. Five's outfit has a tint of...blue? The couches have tints of red and the rug is red and- before she can look at anything else Five pulls his hand away- unfazed. He scoffs at her and hands Klaus his pencil.

"Here, idiot.”

Klaus mumbled something but she wasn't even listening anymore. She couldn't. She just looked at everything, void of color once again, and wondered if she was going crazy. If maybe she had dreamed the whole thing up, as she had done when she was a child and she first learned about soulmates.

When her mother began giving her lessons on color. Red is fiery, hot, passion. Blue is cold, relaxing, and the color of the sky. Green is envy, good, and grass. There were so many more colors but she only knew of a few.

Her lessons were far from complete.

But yet now, her hand simply brushing up against Five caused her to see things she had never seen before. Her mind was screaming at her, her heart surely was squeezing out all the blood it could manage and she just sat so perfectly still.

"Are you okay?" Klaus asked and she mutely nodded unable to even formulate a single sentence. 

What did it mean? What was she supposed to do? Are they...soulmates? Destined to be each other's better half, at least that's how Pogo described soulmates.

She doesn't know anymore.

...

Five felt nothing. She knew he couldn't, that his lack of reaction meant nothing. He had been able to see color since 7, all of them had except her since their father deemed them incapable of being useful when they were limited to colors of black, white, and grey.

So their father forced their brain to register a soul-bond with chemicals but she never really learned much more about it than that.

She often asked them about colors and well they always sounded so wonderful and after seeing them herself, she knows that there's beauty in the mundane. She couldn't even imagine watching a colorful sunset.

Maybe that's why her mother liked those paintings so much. The mundane, when filled with color had to be such an extraordinary sight.

Of course no matter how much her mother described it to her, each painting and their colors and what it represents she just can't understand it. Her vision is black and white, always had been, always was- until Five- until that moment her fingers touched his and she’s still shaking.

...

She had to know if it was a fluke, it must have been right? They aren't really soulmates, she didn't really see colors, and she definitely didn't lose her breath. It was nothing like that, obviously, her brain must have been playing tricks on her...right?

She has to know if it was her imagination, if it was her loneliness coming up to bite her. She has to find out the truth.

It was an all-consuming thought so much so that she couldn't even focus on violin practice that day. Her mind raced from one thought to another and her music was just as erratic.

She had to find out.

She had to see the colors again.

She needed to, the feeling, the sight, it's all too much. Intoxicating in a way she's never known anything to be.

"Are you okay?" Her mother inquires, head tilting to the side in concern.

"Fine," she said, quickly, probably too quickly, but she didn't want any more questions shot her way. Her brain was already fried as it was.

...

She brushed her teeth and then spit out the forming foam. She gargled some water while Allison came in and squeezed her way over the sink to brush her teeth as well. She spits out her mouth full of water before smiling at Allison.

"Good night," she whispered, leaving, and behind her, she heard a muffled good night as well.

Their pajamas, she wonders as she looked down, what color are they? Her siblings said they were light blue but how does that differ from normal blue? What even is normal blue and how does that differ from dark blue? Of course, she's been taught about shades but still, it makes her wonder.

Klaus pops his head out of his room, looking right and then left suspiciously before going back into his room and shutting the door. He was up to no good, not that he was ever up to good.

Then Five passed her and she turned, driven by the need to know, to feel it again- and she grabbed his arm and held tightly. She waited but nothing happened. No sparks of color, no world-changing feelings, not even a bit of warmth in her heart.

Five turned to her with a raised eyebrow before yanking his arm away from her touch. "What do you think you're doing?" He hisses, rubbing at his skin as if she had dirtied him.

"Um-well I-"what was she supposed to say? That she thought he was her soulmate? That she tricked herself into seeing color when she touched him? 

She thought-she thought wrong.

"I'm sorry," she whispers and he said nothing, turning away to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

She went to bed, hands across her chest defensively, feeling so strangely vulnerable. Of course, she was crazy. What was she thinking? That someone as ordinary as her could ever find a soulmate? That she could ever see color?

She landed on her bed with a disgraceful thud and she buried her face in her pillow. 

She's such an idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

So she's going a little tiny bit crazy and she's not coping well with that. Not that anyone else in her shoes would obviously, it's a pretty bad situation. One day you touch your brother whom has always avoided the living delights out of you and suddenly you see color but then that turns out to be a figment of your imagination and-

Oh she's rambling, isn't she?

She shovels the oatmeal in her mouth, realizing how her father had been glaring at her. It tastes like how she imagines wet floppy cardboard would taste or perhaps even a paper book.

Gross.

*

Five has training with their father today. 

She doesn't quite know what it entails but she does know that Five is most definitely a nuisance to their father. Each time they have training their father comes back in a sour mood and Five with the most shit-eating grin (according to Klaus.)

She doesn't actually think the grin is that malevolent though. If she squints she even thinks it could be charming in a way. But maybe that's just her heart talking, the last remains of her hope that maybe just maybe what she saw wasn't crazy.

How she felt couldn't have been a lie.

*

"You've been acting strange," Klaus pokes her cheek and she frowns. "Boy trouble?"

She blushes and shakes her head.

Klaus just smiles all knowingly and she hates it. He's always been able to read people like they were books...but he doesn't even realize he's doing it.

*

She follows Five once he returns from training. His hair is frazzled a little and he has a smudge of dirt on his cheek but otherwise seems fine. "Do you mind?" He snaps at her, clearly not in a good mood and she can't help that she backs away from him.

"Fuck-" he slaps a hand over his face, rubbing it before letting a sigh leave his lips. "Sorry."

She nods.

He blinks.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," she whispered and saw the way he shifted. His eyes already seeming on edge in some strange way, screaming that they just wanted her to shut up.

Or maybe it's just her imagination.

She didn't really want to tell him. He'd laugh at her. He'll call her crazy. And well, would he be wrong too? At this point, she's starting to think she's going crazy.

"I think..."

"She's in love~" Klaus sang, bursting out of a hallway and into her, wrapping an arm around her and almost singing this to Five who's face immediately shifted towards anger.

"No one asked for your opinion," Five said, turning on his heels before he continued down the hall to a bathroom where he promptly shut the door behind himself with a bang. One that their father will surely lecture him for later.

"Why did you do that!" She hissed with more fire than she could usually muster. 

Klaus simply laughed, a big stupid grin on his face as he pulled away from her and slapped his leg. "Works every time," he said, not answering her question.

Stupid Klaus.

She was so close.

Close to...telling him. Telling Five that maybe just maybe they were soulmates.

*

Ben sits on the couch in the parlor room, bend awkwardly so that he can read his book at the best angle. He has a bruise on his arm but it doesn’t seem to keep him from reading just as hard as he did before.

She stands in the archway for a moment, just watching Ben’s peaceful expression. Then listening to the quiet tic of a nearby grandfather clock.

She brings herself to sit by him. He looks up at her with a raised eyebrow at first before finally, he gives her his full attention, sitting his book beside himself.

“Something on your mind?” Ben asks and she shrugs, curling her knees up to her chest.

“I was just wondering if you ever think about...your soulmate.”

“Never.”

“Really? Don’t you feel sad that...dad took that away from you?”

Ben shifts in the seat so that their legs touch. “It is what it is. I’ve never had any regrets about it but I know Allison does. Romance just isn’t for me...”

She nods.

She wishes she could be more like him. More unbothered by soulbonds.

*

“Black is a void, a peaceful absence of all other colors. We use black to symbolize death, fear, mystery, or even evil,” her mother continues, drawing on a whiteboard with a market she says is black. This is a color she already knows, one of a few she can actually see. 

Yet her mother insisted on this lesson, saying that the color takes on a new meaning once there’s a new bunch in the mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Story will probably be more than five chapters due to my inability to write long chapters. Sorry!


End file.
